primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval
Primeval is a British science fiction drama television show produced by Impossible Pictures for ITV. It was created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. It was first broadcast in the United Kingdom on 10th February 2007, running for five series. On 15th June 2009, ITV announced that they had cancelled the show and that there would not be a fifth series. However, on 29 September 2009, it was announced that a deal had been struck between ITV and fellow television channel Watch to revive the programme and produce two new series of the show for transmission in 2011. Depiction Primeval depicts a team that is formed to stop prehistoric and futuristic animals, that come through anomalies in time. Each episode usually revolves around a single or number of creatures coming into our time. The team are then forced to find a way to restore normality and return the creature to its time period, if possible. Current Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson (13 episodes) *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple (36 episodes) *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland (36 episodes) *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker (21 episodes) *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker (13 episodes) *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant (9 episodes) Former Cast *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter (16 episodes) *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn (9 episodes) *James Murray as Stephen Hart (13 episodes) *Lucy Brown as Claudia Brown (6 episodes) and Jenny Lewis (13 episodes) *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page (10 episodes) *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton (10 episodes) *Mark Wakeling as Tom Ryan (6 episodes) *Karl Theobald as Oliver Leek (7 episodes) *Tim Faraday as The Cleaner *Naomi Bentley as Caroline Steel (6 episodes) *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson (6 episodes) *Jonathan Byrne as Patrick Quinn (5 episodes) *Janice Byrne as April Leonard (4 episodes) Series Series 1 *Episode 1.1 - Nick Cutter follows a lead on a mysterious creature sighting and finds an Anomaly. *Episode 1.2 - A venomous creature attacks the Underground, Connor Temple searches for more Anomalies. *Episode 1.3 - A Mosasaur wreaks havoc, Helen Cutter makes contact. *Episode 1.4 - Dodos invade our time, one of Connor Temple's friends contracts a deadly Parasite. *Episode 1.5 - Nick Cutter sets out to solve a mysterious creature attack, Helen Cutter saves Claudia Brown. *Episode 1.6 - Future Predators invade the past and the present, Nick leads an expedition to find the Future. Series 2 *Episode 2.1 - Nick Cutter tries to make sense of the changes in time, Raptors invade a Shopping Centre. *Episode 2.2 - Fog Worms invade an office, Connor Temple meets Caroline Steel. *Episode 2.3 - Connor introduces the Anomaly Detection Device, a Smilodon wreaks havoc at Blue Sky Park. *Episode 2.4 - A boy is dragged a drainage pipe, Abby Maitland is taken to the Future by the Mer Creature. *Episode 2.5 - Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart are trapped in the past whilst rescuing Taylor Craig. *Episode 2.6 - A Mammoth rampages down the M25, a Future Predator attacks James Lester. *Episode 2.7 - Oliver Leek holds Nick Cutter and the team hostage. Series 3 *Episode 3.1 - Pristichampsus attacks the British Museum, Connor Temple makes important discoveries. *Episode 3.2 - Patrick Quinn disappears through an anomaly, fourteen years later the anomaly reopens. *Episode 3.3 - Helen Cutter invades the ARC with her Clones, an anomaly opens in a Hospital. *Episode 3.4 - A G-Rex rampages around an airport, Connor finishes the Anomaly Locking Mechanism. *Episode 3.5 - Future Fungus infects several people in our time, Danny Quinn joins the team. *Episode 3.6 - The Team flees from Christine Johnson, an anomaly opens near their safehouse. *Episode 3.7 - Sir William de Mornay follows a Dracorex into our time, Sarah Page goes out in the field. *Episode 3.8 - Jack Maitland drives through an anomaly, the team goes to the Future to rescue him. *Episode 3.9 - Embolotherium attack a campground, Helen Cutter kidnaps Johnson and steals the Artefact. *Episode 3.10 - Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland pursue Helen to the Future and the Past. Series 4 *Episode 4.1 - Connor Temple and Abby Maitland return to find the ARC has been restructured. *Episode 4.2 - Duncan helps Connor find a Kaprosuchus, James Lester gets Connor back on the team. *Episode 4.3 - Emily Merchant, a time traveler from Victorian England arrives in our time. *Episode 4.4 - Therocephalians invade a school, Becker is seriously injured. *Episode 4.5 - Matt Anderson and the team investigate creature sightings in a small coastal town. *Episode 4.6 - Jenny Lewis' wedding is interrupted by Hyaenodon, Becker closes in on Ethan. *Episode 4.7 - Danny Quinn returns from the past, Philip Burton is concerned by his reappearance. Series 5 *Episode 5.1 - Philip Burton recruits Connor Temple for his New Dawn project. *Episode 5.2 - Connor, Abby and Matt board a submarine to deal with an Anomaly. *Episode 5.3 - Matt Anderson travels to Victorian London to stop the Raptor that inspired Spring-Heeled Jack. *Episode 5.4 - Connor Temple's First Man-made Anomaly releases a swarm of Future Beetles into the ARC. *Episode 5.5 - Anomalies open worldwide, the team desperately attempts to stop New Dawn. *Episode 5.6 - Mutated Future Predators attack, Philip Burton sacrifices himself to destroy New Dawn. Spin-offs ''Primeval Storybooks A series of novelisations based on some ''Primeval episodes. ''Primeval Novels :See full article Older Novels Primeval Evolved An interactive web series in which you join the ARC team and you have to complete some missions. Series 4 Prequel Webisodes A small web series explaining the story between Episode 3.10 and Episode 4.1. Primeval: New World :''See Full Article: Primeval: New World ''Unnamed Primeval Film ''Fringe writer Jeff Pinkner has been hired to write a Primeval film. * Category:TV Shows